At present, people's pressure is heavier and heavier. Playing games becomes a main way for people to release pressure. FIG. 1 shows a traditional game system 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the traditional game system 10 includes a game console 11 and a gamepad 12. The gamepad 12 is a game controller held in two hands of a player, which is in communication with the game console 11 via a wired or wireless connection. The gamepad 12 generally includes action buttons controlled by the right hand and direction buttons controlled by the left hand. Wherein, as shown in FIG. 1, the direction buttons may usually control four directions. A display device 13 is connected to the game console 11. The display device 13 may receive audio and video signals from the game console 11 and present them to the player by its screen and speakers. The player may control controlled objects displayed on the screen of the display device 13 by the gamepad 12.
Although the game system 10 described above can meet demands of entertainment, it has a large size and is not portable due to including not only the game console 11 but also the gamepad 12.
With the development of science and technology, the computing function of processors is becoming more and more powerful. Nowadays the handheld mobile device, such as Personal Digital Assistant, Smart Phone and the like, can also provide games. However, it often provides the game using gravity sensing, for example, the Car Race and the like. It may also provide the game in which the entire screen both presents multimedia information of the game and acts as a visual human machine interface, for example, the Fruit Slice and the like. The screen of the handheld mobile device is usually smaller, such that the user experience is poorer during the procedure of playing a game because of using the screen of the handheld mobile device to present the multimedia information of the game.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a method and a device for providing a game to solve the above problems.